A Cloudy Sky
by Chunzi
Summary: Tsuna was on the rooftop resting on the cold floor. He was extremely sleepy. Hibari saw him and decided to sit next to him.  WARNING: Shounen-ai. A bit of fluff.


**A Cloudy Sky**

**Alert:** Some OOC. Shounen-ai.

**_I hope this story doesn't disappoint you, it's my first time writing like this.-_-'_**

******  
**Looking high up into the sky, the clouds were passing by slowly. Tsuna was on the school rooftop, just resting on the cold floor without a care in the world. Reborn made him trained late into the night again. So Tsuna was obviously exhausted after one hell of a training last night. The clouds looked like they were forming shapes. Seeing how white and fluffy the clouds were only makes Tsuna sleepier.

_So fluffy, just like a pillow… Getting tired…_ Tsuna's eyelids felt heavy. He let out a soft yawn. He was oblivious to a presence coming closer to him. Only until he heard the word

"Herbivore…"

Just with that one word would make Tsuna jumped and run from the person who called him that. Because the person who would call everyone Herbivore is none other than the school's disciplinary chairman, the fearsome Kyoya Hibari.

But Tsuna was too tired to get up. His body felt heavy so he just looked up from his position to see a dark figure loomed over him.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna said with a tired voice. Too tired to even get up, too tired to even be scared when he knew better to run from this dangerous person.

Hibari looked at the tired expression on Tsuna's face; it actually made the small person look adorable with those half-closed eyelids. Hibari made a soft chuckle, soft enough that Tsuna couldn't hear it. Instead of pulling out his tonfas to scare the boy, Hibari sat beside him. Something that he never actually done before.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Both of them stared up at the clouds passing by the vast blue sky.

"Hibari-san, the rooftop really is peaceful. Is this why you mostly spend your time up here?" Tsuna broke the silence. He didn't know why he asked Hibari that question out of the blue. Maybe even his brain was too tired to think that the person he was talking to was dangerous.

Hibari gave a questioning look to Tsuna, but he replied in the end. "Yes, it is peaceful up here. It helps relieves my stress from doing all the paperwork."

"Relieves stress huh? But doesn't Hibari-san relieve his stress by biting people to death?"

"Do you WANT me to bite you to death herbivore?" Hibari made an evil smirk.

Tsuna gave out a nervous laugh. "Haha…ha… No thanks; I think I had enough beating up from Reborn last night. I'm really exhausted now."

"…"

"Hibari-san, do you always call everyone 'Herbivore'?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hibari narrowed his eyes on the small boy.

"N-No! Not at all! It's just…" Tsuna stuttered. "It's just that…calling them by their name isn't bad either…" Tsuna gave a small smile. His smile made the boy's face look peaceful and…cute…

Hibari looked away from the boy, giving out a small blush that went unnoticed by Tsuna. Somehow, Hibari felt all warm inside, he wondered why. Tsuna continued staring up at the sky. His eyelids felt heavier and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep after a while.

The taller boy saw the smaller one fast asleep already. He let out a small sigh. He stared at the boy sleeping. Tsuna's chest rose up and down slowly as he breathed. His mouth opened a little too. The way he slept made him look more adorable.

Hibari's chest felt warmer again. _Hmph, I know why…_

The tall boy moved closer to the small boy. His head leaned over Tsuna's.

_You're the reason…_

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered under his breath and he moved closer so that their lips met. That day, the sky was cloudy. And if Hibari had looked up, a heart-shaped cloud could be seen hovering over the two boys.

**_Chunzi: Mau! Hibari-san~_**

**_Tsuna: Hmm? What are you doing Chunz?_**

**_Chunzi: Oh Tsuna! Did you know when you fell asleep? Hibari-sa-_**

**_Hibari: Herbivore... *glares*_**

**_Chunzi: Ungghh... I-I'll shut my mouth now..._**


End file.
